Conventionally, there is known a structure that changes the installation height and the tilt of an electronic device having a display screen on the front, such as a TV monitor, a liquid crystal display and the like. The display screen may be placed at a position suitable for the height or the direction of a user's line of sight by changing the installation height or the tilt.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-142408 describes a structure that causes an image display device to pivot and tilt and prevents the image display device from pivoting before the image display device is tilted at a predetermined angle.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-300922 describes a structure that raises and lowers a display monitor by a friction mechanism.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-142408, the structure is a combination of tilting and pivoting, and an adjustment of the height of the display screen is not considered. Further, the structure in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-300922 is capable of adjusting the height, but the friction mechanism is employed and the structure is complicated and thus, the size may be large and the cost may be high.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object according to an aspect of the supporting structure and the display device to provide a simple structure in which a height of a display screen may be adjusted.